1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display device including a display panel and a light guide plate, which have a constant curvature, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display device, a flat panel display device is widely used since the flat panel display device has desired features, such as a large screen size, being lightweight etc. A liquid crystal display device is extensively used among flat panel display devices. In recent years, demand continues to increase for a flexible liquid crystal display, which is thin and curved.